


Welcome Home

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget is happy to get Franky home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"Welcome home..."

"Cute Gidget..."

Franky's voice is low, teasing almost even as she leans to kiss Bridget, aware of the woman's light laugh even as she kisses her, enjoying the soft mewling noise that Bridget emits against her lips, her hands running up under Bridget's jacket. 

"You are wearing way too many clothes."

"So... do something about it."

Bridget's eyes shine with the issued challenge. Franky laughs, low and husky, then does just that, stripping away several layers of clothes in several seconds. Bridget laughs softly. 

"So needy Doyle..."

"Franky."

"Franky..."

Bridget smirks, she knows she's teasing the girl. She doesn't care, she's been wanting this for far too long.


End file.
